That's All I Ask Of You
by SanoGirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO


That's All I Ask Of You

Prologue:

It glittered in his palm, catching the sun's rays and throwing them back a thousand fold, blinding and shimmering. He rolled it gently between clawed fingers, its circular, smooth surface cool against calloused skin. A chip in the otherwise unmarred surface caught on his fingertips and startled him out of his semi-daydream. Inuyasha glanced down at the Shikon no Tama and sighed. This was it. It was now or never. Miroku came to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Holding out his whole right hand, devoid of its usual prayer-bead wrap, he dropped the one remaining shard into his friend's outstretched hand. Inuyasha clamped his hand into a fist around the jewel and its shard. Sango stepped up and held his hands tightly for a moment between both of hers, then released them.

The unspoken messages from both his friends were clear and as they stepped back and stood in front of him, his face hardened in resolve. Glancing up at their faces one last time, he got reassuring nods from both them and from the small fox perched on Sango's shoulder. Giving Shippou one last smirk, he took the shard in one hand and the jewel in the other and slowly fitted them together. A piercing light sprang forth from the jewel and it seemed to pulse in his grip. The world was spinning around him and Inuyasha knew his wish had been granted.

"I'm coming Kagome," he thought and the world plunged into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*_No more talk of darkness,_

_forget these wide-eyed fears._*

The tears slipped down her cheeks unchecked, a flow of sadness not even time could slow. The sky sweeping above her was a glorious sapphire color, much like the one she had stood under so many times with Inuyasha…

Kagome's eyes were unfocused as her hair swirled in a dark mass about her tearstained face. The gigantic tree above her sighed and whispered in the breeze and a few green leaves fluttered down and came to rest upon the ground beside her. The rough bark against her back was strangely comforting and the scent of age clogged her nostrils. She absently traced the path of a root with her finger and stared blankly at nothing.

So lost was she that when a dark figure stood over her, then squatted down next to her, she took no notice whatsoever. Then, as if out of a long-lost dream, a voice floated to her through the clouds of time and loss: "Kagome?"

Looking up slowly, she saw Inuyasha's face swimming before her eyes. His golden eyes stared back at hers with an unbounded love and his arms reached out to her. "I-Inuyasha!" she cried, and fell into his arms.

"_This is a dream…it has to be,_" Kagome thought. But the arms curled around her slender waist seemed solid and the mane of thick, white hair tickling her face seemed real enough. Burying her face in his shoulder, she breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with his scent. Tears once again flowed from her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.

Inuyasha held his love tightly and buried his sensitive nose in her hair. A tear or two also trickled down his face, making shining trails of silvery light. He held her as if it were the last time he would ever see her, calming her shaking body and chasing away all her anguish.

*_I'm here, nothing can harm you-_

_my words will warm and calm you._*

The warmth and protection of Inuyasha's arms once again enfolded Kagome as they had done numerous times before, and she felt her heart soar with love; this was where she belonged.

Inuyasha pulled back slightly and looked directly into the schoolgirl's eyes. Red-rimmed chocolate depths stared right back at him and he knew it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Slowly he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her petal soft lips. She responded warmly, tightening her arms even more around his back. He gently traced the shape of her mouth with his tongue, and she parted her lips to let him in. A warm tongue met and intertwined with hers, and tender hands danced to a song only the two lovers could hear. They were both enfolded in a swirling vortex of calm, loving energy, and the world was lost to their view.

As his tongue caressed Kagome's and his arms pulled her onto his lap to sit beneath the tree, he knew he would never leave her again. She was his and he would protect her and love her for the rest of his days.

*_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears._*

Reluctantly, the two parted, but remained the in other's arms. Kagome leaned her head against the hanyou's strong shoulder and toyed with the prayer beads still hanging around his neck. Her heart felt like it was dancing somewhere up in the clouds and her head was spinning giddily. It felt as if the chains of her sorrow and the shackles of her tears had dissolved the moment Inuyasha appeared before her eyes. She was soaring on the wings of unbound passion, high above her world below.

Inuyasha gazed down at his Kagome and slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair. She looked up at him with shining eyes and he knew the world was at peace. Everything was going to be all right now that he was back where he belonged: with Kagome. Her tears had stopped once she had been in his arms and he knew she was happy too. A heavy weight lifted off his heart and his breath seemed lighter. Kagome was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

*_I'm here, with you beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you._*

The two remained lost in their love for hours, just sitting beneath the tree that had held Inuyasha pinned so many years ago. They both knew he would never leave her side, and that she would never again stray from his; this was enough to calm both their fears and their misgivings forever.

The stars came out overhead, dotting the velvet sky with thousands upon thousands of diamonds, all glittering and sparkling with their own light. Kagome felt warm and drowsy in Inuyasha's arms, and the strength of his embrace let her know she was safe; safe from all harm, both emotional and physical. She could once again be strong with him by her side.

*_Say you love me every waking moment._

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._*

There had been no words spoken between the two lovers, and yet they seemed to know the myriad of emotions floating through each other's minds. A connection appeared to have formed between them, a link between their two long-separated minds that let each delve into the recesses of their love's mind and read their innermost thoughts. Love, joy, and happiness danced in the air around them, sparking and crackling like electricity. 

*_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true…_

_That's all I ask of you._*

And as the night continued to deepen about them, as the darkness continued to enfold them in it's close embrace, the two felt sleep tickling the edges of their eyes and infiltrating the corners of their minds.

With a sigh, Kagome snuggled up closer to her love and let the tide wash over her; she was soon breathing deeply and evenly, arms still entwined around the hanyou. Murmuring in her sleep, she shifted slightly and Inuyasha caught the faint words just before they faded into the shadows. "Don't leave me Inuyasha…don't leave me…"

*_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light._

_You're safe, no one will find you,_

_your fears are far behind you._*

He smiled down at the slumbering form of his future mate and whispered back, "I won't, I promise. I'll make you mine and keep you safe all the days of my life."

And with those last words, he too dropped off into a peaceful sleep, his dreams filled with promises for the future and memories of the past.

Everything was at right with the world.

*_Love me…_

_that's all I ask of you._*

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and all other characters and related crap were not created by me and I do not own them. The song "All I Ask Of You" is also not mine, it was written by Andrew Webber for the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
